pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate
"Memories Opened by the Underworld Gate" (z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Duel at Bababaan Gate") to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Mroczny wybrał tą krainę do decydującej bitwy i zebrał demoniczną armię, by zgładzić Pataponów. Jego wspomnienia są gdzieś... Nie strać jedynej szansy na uwolnienie jego duszy!" Jest to misja w czasie które musimy po raz ostatni zmierzyć się z Mrocznym (ang. Dark One). Czeka nas tu walka z Akumaponami, prowadzonymi przez Mrocznego i demonem, więżącym jego duszę oraz dającym mu siły: Bababaanem. Ta bitwa jest nawiązaniem do misji Facing GateGhoul Baban z pierwszej części serii gier "Patapon". Jest to pierwsza misja w grze, w której pojawia się złowrogi motyw muzyczny Pokkurimakka. Fabuła Po wypędzeniu demonów z lodowych terenów Mroczny postanowił wyzwać Pataponów i zakończyć spór jedną bitwą. W tym celu sprowadził z Zaświatów oddziały Akumaponów, a dla pewności na swą nieśmiertelność także Bababaana; wielkiego demona-bramę, będącego powiernikiem jego duszy, a także jej oprawcą... Stawką jest życie marionetki Czarnej Hoshipon oraz dusza Mrocznego. W tej misji ostatecznie zostaje potwierdzone, kim jest ów Mroczny Heros... Taktyka *Przy odpowiednim przygotowaniu misja ta nie jest zbyt trudna. Jednak potrafi być bardzo ciężka do przejścia. *Przeczytaj artykuł o Bababaanie, aby poznać taktykę walki z nim. *Przyda się w niej Heros jako Robopon, oddział Dekaponów lub Megaponów. *Bababaan, tak jak budynki, otrzymuje zwiększone obrażenia od broni obuchowej. **Dekapony i Robopony są przeciw niemu bardzo skuteczne, bo zarówno zadają mu znaczące obrażenia jak i są dość wytrzymałe. *Warto zabezpieczyć się przed Lodem i Zamrożeniem, jako że większość wrogów może mieć Lodową broń, a brama często atakuje Lodowym promieniem. *Jedynym pewnym łupem na konec tej misji jest Wielka Lodowa Włócznia (ang. Great Ice Spear), którą wyrzuca zabity Mroczny. **Można też jednak dostać Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg) tej misji. *Zdarza się, że na tej misji pada śnieg. Lepiej nie przechodzić jej w tą pogodę. *Mrocznego bardzo łatwo zabić, ale po każdej śmierci i tak się odrodzi. **Nie wyżądza jednak zbyt dużej krzywdy, zatem nie trzeba się nim przejmować. *Gdy zacznie się walka z samym Bababaanem (zatrzyma się w miejscu) warto zacząć grać ChakaChaka, bo jego ataki są częste i nieprzewidywalne. **Warto też nie zbliżać się do niego, by nie trafiał atakami tylnych jednostek typu Yumipon, bo mogą być dla nich bardzo szkodliwe. *Większość przeciwników jest uodporniona na Ogień i Podpalenie. **Z drugiej strony ten Efekt Statusu jest bardzo skuteczny na Bababaana, którego łatwo Podpalić. *Przy przechodzeiu tej misji na poziomie drugim lub wyższym nie pojawiają się ani Mroczny, ani Czarna Hoshipon. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy oddział Akuyariponów (Akumapońskich Yariponów), a za nimi Mrocznego i Czarną Hoshipon. Gdy my walczymy z oddziałem, Mroczny będzie z rzadka atakował i głównie gadał z Hoshiponką:thumb|Mroczny obok Czarnej Hoshipon Mroczny: Pataponi! Oto nasza ostatnia bitwa. Rozstrzygnijmy to raz na zawsze! Czarna Hoshipon: Czas to skończyć! Gdy lekko podejdziemy ze stojącej dalej wieży zaatakują Akumegaponi, oraz wyskoczą z niej Akukibapony i Akutatepony. Pod wieżą czeka nas mała potyczka, należy ją szybko skończyć i pozabijać Akumaponów, a potem rozwalić wieżę. Gdy Akumaponi poginą, ujrzymy nadciągającego coś wielkiego, a Mroczny znów zacznie gadać...thumb|Bababaan, a pod nim Mroczny i Czarna Hoshipon Mroczny:'' Bababaan!! Dałem ci mą duszę! Dodaj mi mocy! '' Czarna Hoshipon: Woah... Czytam to! Wówczas podejdzie Bababaan, Mroczny podejdzie pod niego i zacznie się walka z samym Mrocznym i Bababaanem. Jest to główna walka w misji. Brama co jakiś czas będzie strzelać z górnego oka lodowym promieniem, który zadaje niskie obrażenia i Zamraża. W walce z nim należy pomiędzy atakami często grać ChakaChakaPataPon. Mroczny: Ahahahaha!! Jak długo Bababaan jest tutaj, ja jestem niezniszczalny!! Bababaan: Gyoro...cchi... Poko poko... cchi... Paku... musha... Gokuri... cchi... Czarna Hoshipon: Niezniszczalny, niezniszczalny!! Mrocznego można zabić, co nawet nie jest trudne, ale po chwili będzie z dzikim wrzaskiem wyskakiwał z paszczy demona z powrotem. Jeśli po Odrzuceniu go lub po wskrzeszeniu przez Bababaana (gdy znajdzie się za nim) potraktujemy go długotrwałym Efektem Statusu będziemy mieć od niego spokój.thumb|Słabnący Bababaan Czarna Hoshipon: To jest... '' Gdy Bababaan mocno oberwie, jego jaskrawe barwy przygasną, przestanie atakować laserem, a zacznie strzelać mrugającymi jak dotąd oczkami z podnóża. Salwy zadają średnie obrażenia i Odrzucają. Gdy osłabnie, zacznie się kolejna rozmowa. Bababaan: ...Gegege... Gerocchi... Yaba... yaba... Maji... cchi... '' Mroczny: Niemożliwe... Bababaan słabnie...? Ja nie... mogę... Nie wiem, co zrobić! Gdy Bababaan się rozsypie, Mroczny odrodzi się i stanie w miejscu, tylko rzucając włócznią, nie uciekając. łatwo go zabić, nawet jednym atakiem. thumb|Zabity Dark One; wyraźnie widać, że był Zigotonem Mroczny:'' Bababaan!?'' Czarna Hoshipon: Spójrz, spójrz! Uciekaj! Mroczny: Ja... Ja nie mogę... Moja dusza... (Umierając)'' Ach... Co ja... robię?'' Czarna Hoshipon: Och nie! Moje zwierzątko jest martwe! Wówczas nawet nie musimy mijać znacznika, po śmierci Mrocznego misja się skończy - upuszczona przezeń broń zostanie podniesiona przez idących do końca Pataponów. Rozmowa Po udanej misji czeka nas rozmowa z Meden i pewnym Yariponem... (Yaripon podchodzi do Meden) Yaripon:'' Lady Meden, to okropne! '' Meden: (Wzdech!) Cóż tym razem? Olbrzymi grzyb czy coś takiego? Yaripon: Er... '' ''Skąd wiedziałaś? Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę, ta się odezwie... Meden: Olbrzymi grzyb... (Wzdech) ''Słyszałam, że masywny Krater Barabaran został uformowany przez starożytną eksplozję. '' Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne